User blog:Necromorph-X/Necromorph-X's Fan-Fiction, Part Six: Blood of a Necromorph
And so the war Continues with more blood, more guts and more gore. Enjoy Part Six. Blood of a Necromorph: Chapter Six "This is Acting Cheif Engineer Temple. Elizabeth should be down here, but she's not. I found out about some new creature, it's strange... and deformed. It's massive and organic and appears to have shut down the Primary Cannons and has just ripped the hull apart. We've lost the other Grow Chambers to the Vaccum of Space. I've tried fixing the air quality up here but... (necromorph roaring) shit! End log!" The silky crisp leaves of the plants in the East Grow Chamber were moved only by the breeze of their air in the Air Ducts. Quietly a cricket chirrped, leaping leaf to leaf. Suddenly an interruption - a massive necromorph leaped into action. Body of a Eel, face of a Saber-tooth tiger, the creature spat a small organi bomb at Colin, who was hacking the ugly necromorphs to peices. Suddenly, one air vent exploded - peices of the metal barricade flew everywhere, one smashing clearly into Chic, alongside a mssive horde of meat that was boiling hot. Blood sprayed all over the group of Necromorphs and Humans as one creature leapt from the vent, roaring. It's head had been slit in half vertically, only held togethe by miniture tentacles and luck. It's left arm twitched and wriggled, long and weak. It was extremely thin and ended with thhe hand morphed into a strange foot-like part of the body. It's right arm was the same, but ugly. It ended with a massive fat pulsing volcanic limb, which was spraying steam and acidic yellow vomit everywhere. It's legs were twisted into a Tail like Shape, another limb to stand on, and it's torso was covered in blood. The creature leapt foward, bursting with suprsing speed, and smashing it's explosive limb into Chic. "No! No! Chic!" Colin screamed as he saw the explosion. Chic's limbs, alongside the creatures, were torn from the lesh they were connected to and flew across the room, smashing into any soilid Object they could. The thrust of the explosion sent the blood of the Human and Necromorph splurting into the group of Security Officers, as the innards themselves thrust themselves into the group of Necromorphs, who were caught in the explosion. Limbs and blood of the Necromorphs that were hit by the explosion were thrown everywhere, as Colin saw his chance. "This place is screwed! Back to the Tram!" The group of survivors ran, but were stopped by a strange, deformed, even more mutated creature. Startled, Colin examined the blood encrusted creature. every step it took made a loud heavy thud, as it's limbs dripped masses of gooey, sticky blood over the floor it walked across. It's stomach had a hole going clear through it, and this hole splurted out a heap of gooey blood and a strange yellow substance that burnt like acid on the metal floor. It's head swung loosely, it's mouth spraying vomit over it's mutated body as it walked. It opened it's mouth as a vile and disgusting mixture of Vomit and Blood pouyred out, then bellowed a huge roar. It suddenly charged, it's head flying in all directions as it charged, then swiping them with it's massive over-sized claws. Colin Fired a bolt of clean, glistening energy from his Line Gun, which impacted with the creature sending it flying backwards. One of the Officers produced a Force Gun, which fired a small bomb which exploded upon entering physical range of the creature. The explosion sent the creature's limbs flying, which suddenly came alive and charged at the Humans it so despised. Colin pulled out his Pulse Rifle, firing like crazy in all direction, blowing the creature's now-living limbs to bloody peices. Blood sprayed all over Colin's RIG Helm, alongside some chunks of decomposing flesh, as the small band of Humans fled back to the Tram Station. "What do we do now?" One Officer asked, remembering they had left Chic's remains behind. Colin did not answer, but could only stare at the creature emerging from the Tram itself. Ugly, deformed, large and muscled, the creature had body armour that had grown clearly from the hosts skeleton and around the body. It's fists were on the floor, and like a great ape, it walked using them, as it's tiny legs and feet were behind him, stomping. It's skin was pure black, and it' eyes shone a dark orange. The creature looked as it decided who it was to kill first... Category:Blog posts